


So Very Long Ago

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: fanfic_bakeoff, F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 04:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Drusilla makes a decision regarding Spike.<br/>Disclaimer:  If I owned any part of this, I wouldn’t be living in Boxtown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Very Long Ago

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/gifts).



> Written for Leni, for the prompt of "Drusilla, Five Senses", and the LJ Community prompts of "Delicate/Resolution".

When she was human (a very long time ago, Miss Edith reminds her), she had but five senses. Sight and hearing, and taste and touch, and smell. Drusilla couldn’t remember that time very well, though Miss Edith did (and Drusilla didn’t question why, since Miss Edith hadn’t been there when she was human, so very long ago), and liked to remind Dru of it. Sometimes, her reminders hurt, and Miss Edith was punished when they did, either blindfolded, or gagged, and sometimes bound tightly, so she couldn’t move or watch or see, so her senses were fogged.

Dru would let Spike tie her up, and blindfold her, and once, stuff her ears with cotton, so she couldn’t hear. The flare of her other senses heightened the experience, her senses of smell and touch and taste exploded because she could not see or hear, and her Spike was a dangerous, delicate boy, and the exquisite pain combined with joy, to make it a heady time, but almost too much for her body to bear. Ah, but the reminder of it, it was almost like a fresh heart beating in her hand before she bit into it, succulent, and rich, and overwhelming.

She opened her eyes, meeting Miss Edith’s, and sighed. Those times with Spike and a tight bit of rope were so very long ago, since her boy had fallen in love with the Slayer. There was no man who ever made her feel like her Spike, ever, and Drusilla nodded to her companion. “Yes, Miss Edith,” she said, “I should make a resolution to bring my boy back home.” A smile widened her mouth, and her sharp teeth glittered. The Slayer and a soul couldn’t hold him forever. Spike was hers, forever, always, until the stars fell.


End file.
